


80. "Ronan’s second secret was Adam Parrish"

by Korenwolf



Series: poetry (the raven cycle) [2]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Free Verse, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4764194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korenwolf/pseuds/Korenwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short poem about Adam from Ronan's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	80. "Ronan’s second secret was Adam Parrish"

Your home is not where you are bound  
It is where you are limitless  
Your home is not where you sleep  
It is where I dream  
Your home is not where you live  
It is where we are alive


End file.
